Jacob el neófito
by Gumi-neko
Summary: Jacob a tenido un "pequeño" accidente, se despierta en la casa de los Cullen. Pero algo a cambiado, Jacob a cambiado y mucho...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo fic, si quereis leer el primero se llama: Mi nueva amiga. La historia que ahora os voy a contar está temporalmente situado entre el final de crepúsculo y el inicio de luna nueva, más o menos. Si lees esta historia y quieres que escriba el resto, por favor deja un review (lo digo en serio, vale tomaoslo como una amenaza si quereis, pero dejad reviews) **

**Mordidas!**

Abrí con dificultad los ojos, no me podía creer que siguiese vivo. ¿Qué narices había pasado? No vi nada, pero me bastó con sentirlo, ese dolor parecía no terminar nunca pero por fin había cesado. Me levanté, ¿dónde estaba? Todo era blanco, tanto que parecía irreal ¿me había muerto? De pronto me di cuenta de que había gente, mucha gente observándome con curiosidad, me incorporé, fue un movimiento rápido, demasiado rápido. Siete pares de ojos me observaban. Pronto mi vista (que cuando abrí los ojos era medio borrosa) se aclaró y pude reconocer las caras de aquellos mirones, estaba el doctor Cullen y quien creo que era su mujer, también reconocí a Edward ese tío tan raro que solía estar con Bella, me di cuenta de que no conocía a los cuatro restantes pero eso que importaba lo que ahora quería saber era donde estaba, que hacia allí y que había pasado, pero el escozor en mi garganta no me daba precisamente ganas de hablar. Entonces el doctor habló:

-Jacob, ¿cómo te sientes?- esperaba más ayuda por su parte, esto no era una consulta psicológica pero de todos modos le contesté con la palabra más cercana a la realidad:

-Extraño- como no les veía muy habladores comencé a hablar yo.-esto… ¿dónde estoy?

-Estas en nuestra casa-me contestó el doctor, ¿qué pintaba yo en su casa?

-Y… ¿Qué hago aquí?-el doctor me dirigió una mirada compasiva como si mirase a un cachorrito abandonado.

-No recuerdas nada ¿verdad?

-Esto… no, no nada.

-Bueno, tendré que explicártelo-dirigió una rápida mirada a Edward y este asintió, entonces el doctor continuó.

-Bueno, en realidad nosotros tampoco sabemos que ocurrió con exactitud pero tenemos una idea aproximada… verás según lo que sabemos te encontrabas cerca de los límites de la reserva quileute y cerca de ti pasó un nómada, un… vampiro.

-¿Vampiro? –le pregunté con decisión, o había escuchado mal o a ese hombre se le iba la cabeza, ¿cómo me iba a encontrar con un vampiro?

-Déjame que te lo explique… bueno, ¿conoces las leyendas quileute sobre "los fríos"?

-Esto…si-que sabia el sobre nuestras historias, supuestamente eran solo conocidas por los quileute.

-Pues digamos que esas leyendas se acercan bastante a nuestra realidad-espera, ¿me estaba explicando que era un vampiro?

-En realidad, toda la familia.-Edward miraba hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara ¿había formulado esa pregunta en voz alta sin darme cuenta?

-No, no lo has dicho en voz alta.-Un hombre alto y grande que se encontraba en el fondo parecía disfrutar con mi ignorancia, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.-Ese es Emmett-me dijo Edward.-Pareces confuso, te lo explicaré cuando Carlise termine de contarte lo que ha pasado.

-Gracias, Edward. Como te estaba explicando nosotros somos…vampiros pero antes de que lo preguntes…no, no bebemos sangre humana, o por lo menos nosotros. Somos vegetarianos por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero voy a seguir contándote. Los quileutes tienen un gen en la sangre, uno que les permite cambiar de forma para poder convertirse en lobos, ese gen se activa cuando hay vampiros cerca, ¿conoces a Sam?

-Si-contesté de manera automática, cosa que agradecí pues me costaba asimilar tanta información junta, y no quería perderme ni un detalle.

-Pues él y su grupo son todos "iniciados" por llamarles de alguna manera, ellos ya pueden cambiar de forma. Bueno, ese gen también está en ti, siempre lo ha estado, solo que no se encontraba "activado". Según los datos que tenemos, la ponzoña, que es lo que nos permite crear nuevos vampiros mordiendo a un humano, es venenosa para los lobos. Pero a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que pasaría si mordiesen a un "inactivo" como tú. Pues eso mismo es lo que ha ocurrido, mientras estabas de paseo, un vampiro nómada te mordió, estaría sediento porque el olor de los hombres-lobo no es tan bueno como el de los humanos; pero, al probar tu sangre le supo mal por culpa del gen de licántropo, y se marchó dejándote malherido, pero no se dio cuenta de que te había inyectado ponzoña al morderte. Nosotros encontramos tu rastro mientras íbamos de caza y te trajimos a nuestra casa. El proceso de transformación dura tres días y ahora…

-¿Soy un… vampiro?-no lo pude evitar, le corté en medio de la frase, tantas leyendas había escuchado sobre los vampiros y los antepasados de los quileutes…pero todo era cierto y me parecía emocionante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo de la historia: Jacob el neófito, si no habeis leido la primera parte no vais a entender mucho, así que no seais cabezotas. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews, me gustaria que todos los que lean este capítulo me dejen su opinión porque es algo que no cuesta nada.**

-Sí, o en parte al menos, creemos que parte del gen quileute sigue dentro de ti, pero no sabemos qué consecuencias implica eso. Bueno, ahora dejaré que Edward te siga explicando.-dirigí mi mirada a Edward de una forma completamente diferente, ahora, me parecía extraño que estuviese junto a Bella, debía ser muy difícil para él.

-Tampoco creas que es tan difícil-me dijo. Le dirigí una mirada confusa y él rió.- Déjame que te lo explique, en algunos casos cuando a un humano lo convierten consigue algo más que la inmortalidad, consigue "poderes" más bien son habilidades que le permiten hacer cosas que otros no pueden, yo puedo leer las mentes-el hombre del fondo tosió de manera teatral, Edward le miró y añadió-todas menos la de Bella, pero ese es otro tema; Alice-me indicó con un gesto que Alice era la chica que se encontraba en frente de mi, esta sonrió dejando ver unos colmillos relucientes.-puede ver el futuro, pero no puede ver ni el de los lobos ni el tuyo. Creemos que solo puede ver el futuro de la gente de una "raza" a la que haya pertenecido, por eso creemos que sigues teniendo el gen quileute, bueno también Jasper-me señaló a un chico rubio con rizos que se encontraba junto a Alice.-puede cambiar las emociones que alguien siente. Y, bueno eso es todo. Bueno en realidad me gustaría comentar lo que me ha sorprendido que hayas soportado la sed.

-¿La sed?-me hacia una idea de lo que podía ser, ya que el nombre no deja muchas posibilidades.

-Sí, es una de las primeras sensaciones que te encuentras después de convertirte, es el deseo por beber, ¿no sientes un escozor en la garganta? -Sí, pero tampoco es una sensación tan fuerte.-Y era cierto, la garganta me molestaba pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Comprendo, pero de todos modos creo que sería propicio salir de caza antes de que puedas ver a Bella.-Cierto, con tanta información junta se me había pasado, ¿dónde estaba Bella?

-Está ansiosa por verte Jacob, sabe lo que ha pasado pero por precaución no le dejé venir. Iremos a cazar y después a verla.

-¿No te olvidas de algo Edward?-dijo Alice, tenía una voz bastante dulce y ligeramente aguda.

-Es cierto, Jacob, ¿te gustaría verte en el espejo?-cierto, no me lo había planteado, no todos los Cullen serian así de pálidos por casualidades de la vida ¿acaso ahora yo estaba así de pálido? bueno, también estaba lo de sus ojos dorados, eso sí que molaba, pero… ¿los tendría yo del mismo color?

-Creo que te llevarás una sorpresa-Edward agarraba un enorme espejo con un marco plateado, me lo puso entre las manos, para ser tan grande no pesaba mucho bueno, las leyendas decían que los fríos tenían una fuerza sobrehumana, eso también debía ser cierto. Me miré en el espejo, estaba realmente guapo (de verdad que estaba muy guapo) tanto que me sorprendí, mi piel no era pálida como el mármol se parecía más al color caramelo ya que, ahora parecía más brillante, era pálida, si, pero de una manera inexplicable; para dejarlo claro, era una piel morena y brillante pero con un tono pálido, claramente no era un tono que se pudiese encontrar en un humano. Mis ojos no eran dorados, ni marrones como antes, eran rojos, era un rojo fuerte que me daba un aspecto terrorífico.

-Tranquilo, con el tiempo se te irán poniendo dorados, eso claro si sigues nuestra "dieta".- Que gracioso que es, ¿estaba insinuando que podría matar a un humano para comérmelo? esa idea me parecía totalmente repulsiva.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, aquí les dejo con el tercer capítulo…**

Me puse de pie mientras Alice comenzó a hablar, rompiendo aquel silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a cazar-dijo insegura. Edward la miró y después asintiendo respondió

-Venga vamos-se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, con un movimiento me indicó que pasase y yo obedecí. Bajé las escaleras y me paré, me acababa de dar cuenta de que no sabía a dónde ir.

-Iré yo delante-dijo Edward, abrió la puerta de entrada y salió, le seguí hasta el prado de detrás de su casa. Al encontrarnos con el rio que allí había Edward lo saltó con agilidad, me hizo una seña indicándome que hiciese lo mismo. Aunque estaba nervioso ejecuté el salto bastante bien, (aunque casi aterrizo encima de Edward) después de mi, saltaron todos los Cullen.

Fuimos corriendo por el bosque, aunque Edward parecía seguro de por dónde ir. Nos paramos en… un sitio, es que hay tantos árboles en el bosque. (Que comentario tan inteligente)

-Vale, Jacob ahora debes cazar tu solo, te esperaremos aquí-me dijo Edward, yo asentí, me giré y salí corriendo…

**Edward POV**

Desde el principio, no me gustó nada lo de Jacob (aparte de que nadie lo entendía), y todavía menos lo de que tuviese que ver a Bella. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que, como Jacob se acerque más de lo necesario a Bella, le arranco los brazos.

Como no me apetecía nada ir a cazar con él, le dije que fuese solo. De todos modos tendría que cazar si fuese lobo así que lo llevaba en la sangre (bueno, no literalmente). Cuando Jacob estuvo tan lejos como para no escuchar sus pensamientos me pude fijar más en lo que había percibido antes, los licántropos nos observaban desde muy lejos. Pero todos se habían dado cuenta ya. Miramos en aquella dirección, intenté leer sus mentes pero habían perfeccionado una barrera mental entre todos: hablaban sobre la escuela de la reserva para evitar mis lecturas mentales. Gruñí ligeramente para que los lobos me escuchasen.

**Jacob POV**

Realmente me sentía mejor sin Edward leyéndome la mente o con su familia observándome.

Percibí el olor de un cervatillo despistado y de un grupo de ciervos un poco más lejos, posiblemente el pequeño cervatillo se perdiese. Mal momento para perderse, corrí hacia su posición y me subí sin hacer ruido al árbol que estaba encima de él. Le miré, podía sentir el calor debajo de su piel, respiré hondo y me abalancé sin pensarlo. Le agarré con facilidad y le mordí en el cuello, noté como perdía el pulso y como la sangre caliente recorría mi garganta y aplacaba "la sed" después de un tiempo tiré el cuerpo vacío y me dirigí hacia el grupo que estaba más al norte. Ya que estaba aquí me iba a hartar de sangre por si las moscas.

Cuando terminé, mi ropa estaba llena de sangre mi boca y mis manos chorreaban ese mejunje rojo tan bueno. Volví corriendo hacia donde estaban los Cullen, por suerte pude volver siguiendo el rastro de olor que dejé antes.

**Gracias por interesaron en la historia, por favor dejad reviews.**

**Mordidas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por todos los reviews (nada, es que no se me ocurre otra cosa que poner._.) que han dejado, este es el cuarto capítulo:**

**Edward POV**

Después de un tiempo, escuché de nuevo los pensamientos de Jacob.

-Ya viene-les dije a los demás en voz baja

-¿Consiguió cazar algo?-me preguntó Esme preocupada

-Cazó un cervatillo y después fue a por un grupo de ciervos.-al terminar esta frase pude ver a Jacob salir de entre los árboles. Estaba lleno de sangre.

-¿Qué tal la experiencia?-le preguntó Emmett

-A sido… interesante-dijo él mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada

-¿No te dio pena?

-¿El qué?

-Bueno… te has comido a Bambi-

Jacob no supo que responder a eso, vale es que, ¿qué podría haber dicho?

**Jacob POV**

El comentario de Bambi me dejo sin habla. Por suerte Carlise propuso volver a la casa, saltamos el río, cruzamos el prado y volvimos a entrar en la casa.

-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Edward

-No le voy a dejar ir así a visitar a Bella-dijo Alice mientras brincaba a mi alrededor, me cogió por el brazo mi tiró de mi piso arriba. Me encontraba en una gran habitación blanca donde lo que más destacaba era el gigantesco armario que había a un lado. Alice se dirigió hacia él y lo abrió, sacó unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul y me los dio. Me empujó hacia lo que supuse que era el baño y cerró la puerta.

-Vale, lávate y vístete, yo te daré los zapatos cuando termines-me dijo

Le obedecí, me lave la cara, las manos y los brazos para quitarme las manchas de sangre. Me quité la ropa y me puse la nueva, lo cierto es que me quedaba bien esa vampira tenia gusto. Salí del baño y allí me estaba esperando con unos zapatos en la mano.

-Eres genial-le dije, ella sonrió y me pasó los zapatos, me calcé y los dos bajamos las escaleras.

Todos nos estaban esperando, cuando bajamos las escaleras Emmett soltó una risita. Nos dirigimos al garaje.

-¿Quién irá con quién?-dijo Jasper.

-Tú, Alice, Emmett y Jacob en el Jeep, yo iré con Carlise en el Volvo-cada grupo se metió en su coche correspondiente y arrancamos hacia la casa de Bella.

**Edward POV**

Tenía que hablar con Carlise, por eso les dije a los demás que fuesen en el Jeep. Cuando entramos en el coche y todos nos pusimos en marcha comencé a hablar:

-Carlise… creo que deberías saber que hay un problema.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mientras Jacob cazaba los licántropos estuvieron espiándonos desde lejos

-Si

-Lo que me hizo sospechar fue el hecho de que hiciesen una barrera mental, lo más posible es que estén guardando un secreto. Algo ha pasado.

-Comprendo-asintió seriamente, el resto del trayecto, fue en silencio.

**Gracias por leer mi historia, en el próximo capítulo habrá movimientos importantes. Eso es lo único que les voy a decir. ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por todos los reviews sobre todo gracias a mis dos amigas: Alexis Masen Cullen y lince22. Aquí os dejo con el nuevo cap: (Siento el retraso)**

**Jacob POV**

Nos subimos a nuestros respectivos coches, yo me senté en la parte delantera del gigantesco Jeep de Emmett, este conducía y Jasper se sentaba junto a Alice en la parte trasera. Arrancamos, todos salimos en fila dirigiéndonos a la carretera.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella y aparcamos. Edward apareció delante de mi puerta y la abrió. A partir de ese momento me iba a controlar a cada paso. Bella estaba en el porche esperando, al vernos se puso en pie y corrió hacia mí, pero Edward le paró antes.

-Bella, por favor.-le miró a los ojos y ella asintió. Me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando sorprendido, ahora que mi vista había mejorado podía ver su gran belleza y lo que sentía por ella estaba más claro que nunca.

Edward volvió a mi lado mientras Alice, Jasper y Emmett rodeaban a Bella. Rosalie y Esme se quedaron al margen y Carlise se juntó con Edward a mi lado. Todos entramos en la casa. Al entrar me di cuenta de que Edward se había quedado atrás, pero tardó apenas unas milésimas en volver a "defender" a Bella

**Edward POV**

Decidí adelantarme por si acaso, me acerqué a Jacob, interponiéndome entre Bella y él. Bella intentó acercarse pero cuando me di cuenta la cogí por los hombros e intentando cargar mis ojos con la mayor preocupación posible le dije:

-Bella, por favor.-ella, temblorosa asintió. Mientras volvía a donde estaba Jacob, todos colocaban en los lugares estratégicos que habíamos acordado. Cuando íbamos a entrar en la casa, escuché un crujido, semejante a unas ramas rompiéndose bajo el peso de algo. Cuando miré pude distinguir el pelaje negro de Sam a través de los árboles, desde que Jacob tuvo el accidente los quileutes habían estado muy alterados y además, de alguna manera tuvieron que enterarse de que podía leer mentes ya que, no es normal que mientras nos vigilan estén creando una barrera mental entre todos. Debía avisar cuanto antes a Carlise. Entré en la casa y me puse en una posición estratégica entre Bella y Jacob. Le hice una señal a Carlise para que se acercase y le conté lo ocurrido, el pareció no preocuparse pero pude leer en su mente unos pensamientos que daban a entender la preocupación que sentía.

**Jacob POV**

Apenas unos minutos después de comenzar a explicarle a Bella todo lo ocurrido, algo parecido a un rugido que salía de Edward. Todos lo miramos, incrédulos. Justo en ese momento se pudieron escuchar un grupo de gruñidosfuera de la casa. Carlise susurró algo de manera que todos excepto Bella pudimos oír. Explicó de manera breve lo que ocurría, según él, los quileutes nos estaban atacando o algo así. Parecía que los demás lo habían entendido mucho mejor que yo. La primera reacción fue la de Emmett, que abrió la puerta y salió fuera con una postura de ataque. Pudimos ver a través de la puerta como un enorme lobo se abalanzaba sobre él, desde un lateral. Comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo mientras Rosalie salía como una bala para ayudarle. Le siguieron Alice, Jasper y Carlise, que al salir le hizo una señal a Esme indicándole que se quedase dentro. Edward rodeaba a Bella con los brazos mientras todavía me miraba. Aunque yo no había hecho nada en contra de Bella, (ni siquiera me había sentido atraído por el olor) Edward parecía no bajar la guardia.

Escuchamos muchos rugidos fuera y un enorme lobo entró en la casa y se dirigió hacia Edward. Esme se colocó delante del lobo, cerrándole el paso. El lobo de pelaje negro atacó, pero Esme no tuvo en cuenta el poco espacio de la casa ya que se chocó contra la pared y el lobo le arrancó un brazo, ella gritó y cayó al suelo intentando coger su miembro perdido mientras el lobo se abalanzaba sobre Edward, este soltó a Bella pero no se separó de ella.

Mientras los presentes mirábamos la escena, escuché una extraña voz que resonaba en mi cabeza, aunque no la solía escuchar, me recordó a la de Sam, la voz hacia un eco en mi cabeza. Apenas entendía lo que decía pero sonaba parecido a "sal pronto, llévatela Jacob, te cubrimos". Edward me miró mientras bloqueaba los ataques del lobo, en ese momento, supe lo que debía hacer, me acerqué a Bella, y le susurré al oído:

-Vamos Bella, te sacaré de aquí-me miró horrorizada, yo intenté poner unos ojos de corderito degollado. Ella asintió, yo la agarré por el brazo y salí por una ventana del piso de superior que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Empecé a correr para alejarme lo máximo posible de ese lugar.

**Que sepáis que este no es el último capítulo del fic, dejad reviews. También podéis dejar sugerencias sobre lo que puede pasar.**

**Mordidas!**


End file.
